Passé et Futur
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Harry et Remus se prennent un sort de Voldemort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils se retrouvent dans la Grande Salle, devant Dumbledore alors que celui-ci est mort depuis plusieurs mois. (TimeTravel : se situe dans le Tome 7)


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Passé et Futur**

* * *

Un nuage de Magie entoura Harry et Remus en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Ils disparurent, pour se retrouver au milieu de la Grande Salle. Harry regarda autour de lui, constatant que tous les élèves les regardaient et se tourna vers l'adulte qui l'accompagnait.

\- Tu m'expliques comment on est arrivé là ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas, les yeux tournés vers la table des professeurs. Il suivi son regard avant de se figer. Dumbledore. Dumbledore était assis à la table des professeurs, vivant.

\- Par le string en dentelle de Salazar ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Depuis quand jures-tu par Salazar, Harry ? lui demanda Remus avec amusement en sortant de son hébètement.

\- Uniquement en cas de force majeur, répondit le dernier Potter.

Dumbledore était en train de manger tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand un nuage de Magie se forma, disparaissant pour laisser place à deux silhouettes. Deux personnes se trouvaient désormais entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. L'un était un adolescent possédant des cheveux en batailles et des yeux verts émeraude tandis que l'autre était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés. Ces deux personnes lui semblaient familiers, il ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, cela se voyait clairement qu'ils étaient blessés, l'un comme l'autre, bien que l'adolescent semblait plus amoché. Il vit leurs surprises en l'apercevant et haussa un sourcil devant le juron du plus jeune.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint-il. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Là, c'est sûr, il a mangé trop de bonbon aux citron, constata l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry ! s'exclama l'adulte, indigné, bien qu'un sourire en coin s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, ça va Lunard, je plaisantais, maugréa Harry.

\- _Lunard_ ? couina une voix à la table des Gryffondor.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix pour voir les Maraudeur les yeux écarquillés en direction de l'adulte. Harry chancela en les voyant, mais réussi à rester sur ses pieds.

\- Oh _putain de bordel de merde_ ! s'écria Harry.

\- Langage ! le réprimanda Remus.

\- Tu plaisante ? s'indigna Harry en pointant les Maraudeur du doigt. C'est _toi_, toi adolescent, Remus !

Il fit une pause, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Allez, on a été blessé, et je vais me réveiller à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Pomfresh qui me dira qu'elle me voit trop souvent avant de me donner une potion infecte censé me soigner.

Il rouvrit les yeux et eu un gémissement de dépit en voyant Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! fit-il, désespéré. On ne peut pas être dans le Passé, hein, Rem' ?

\- C'est pourtant le cas, affirma Remus.

\- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous dites la vérité ? s'enquit Dumbledore. Et que vous n'êtes pas…

\- …des Mangemorts ? finit Harry avec dégout. Le jour où je m'agenouillerais devant cette espèce de dégénéré n'est pas encore arrivé, je peux vous l'assurer !

\- Et si vous voulez des preuves, continua Remus. Harry connaît pratiquement toute votre vie, et il sait aussi des choses que vous êtes le seul à savoir.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de tout t'expliquer ? Tu es l'adulte je te signal !

\- Tu connais Albus bien mieux que moi et tu le sais, Harry, répondit Remus.

Cela intrigua fortement Dumbledore, qui se demandait comment un adolescent pouvait en savoir beaucoup sur lui.

\- D'accord... soupira Harry. Vous avez un frère, Abelforth et une sœur, Arianna. Votre frère vous a cassé le nez quand vous aviez dix-sept ans. Votre meilleur ami(*) était le neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac, vous l'avez connu quand il est venu chez elle après avoir été renvoyé de Durmstrang. Vous vouliez faire un tour du monde avec Dedalus Diggle à la fin de vos études à Poudlard mais un évènement familial vous en a empêché. Mmmh, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, votre ASPIC pratique de Métamorphose vous a été fait passer par Griselda Marchebank -elle en parle encore chez nous, d'ailleurs-, et vous avez été Professeur de Métamorphose ici avant de succéder au Professeur Dippet en tant que Directeur. Vous avez un phénix, Fumseck, dont vous avez confié deux plumes à Ollivander pour ses baguettes : l'une d'elle est dans une baguette en bois d'if appartenant à Tom Jedusor depuis 1937, quant à l'autre, elle est dans une baguette en bois de houx et elle sera choisie le 31 juillet 1991.

Il sortit la baguette en question (qui était toujours cassée) et l'agita.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas très pratique quand je me retrouve en face de Tommy, mais bon, bref. Que dire d'autre ? Vous pensez que les gens sont répartis trop tôt dans les Maisons et que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Et bien sûr, vous adorez les bonbons aux citrons.

Il se tut enfin, pensant que cela suffirait. Dumbledore se racla la gorge, légèrement stupéfait.

\- Vous savez en effet beaucoup de choses, constata-t-il. Par contre, on ne sait toujours pas votre nom.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, se présenta l'adolescent. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, je suis en effet le futur fils de James Potter.

\- Et votre mère ? demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

\- Ah, non, on ne dit rien, objecta Remus en souriant largement. Ça sera beaucoup plus drôle de voir la tête de James quand il devinera.

\- Sadique, souffla Harry avant de reprendre son sérieux. Nous venons de 1998, du 2 mai pour être exact. Et ici, on est en quelle année ?

\- 1977, répondit Remus à la place de Dumbledore. Lily a son badge de Préfète-en-Chef.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? demanda McGonagall.

\- C'est une histoire assez drôle, en fait, répondit Harry. Un Mage Noir obsédé par le contrôle veut me tuer, mais étant donné son âge, je pense qu'il a du se tromper de sort, et qu'il nous a envoyé ici. Ou alors, il a mal visé. Je devrais peut-être lui dire d'acheter des lunettes ? Enfin, il a surtout des problèmes de mémoire, pour oublier qu'il ne peut pas me tuer avec sa baguette.

\- Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais celle de Malfoy, indiqua Remus.

\- Lucius ou Narcissa ? demanda Harry.

\- Lucius, je crois, répondit Remus.

\- Ah, pauvre Lulu, soupira Harry. Bref, pour en revenir à Tommy-chou, je pense qu'il est atteint de sénilité précoce. Ou alors il pense que m'envoyer dans le Passé lui permettra de me tuer, ce qui n'es pas du tout logique, mais bon, il n'a plus toute sa tête, donc...

\- Si vous nous expliquiez de façon plus claire, intervint un des professeurs, agacé.

Harry haussa un sourcil en détaillant l'homme. De la soixantaine, châtain, les yeux bleus et possédant quelques cicatrices sur le visage. Surement un ancien Auror.. songea Harry

\- Vous voulez que je sois plus clair ? s'enquit-il. Lord Voldemort veut me tuer, et il nous a envoyé ici, apparemment sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire à cette époque. S'il compte sur le Voldemort de cette époque pour me tuer, il peut toujours attendre-

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? s'étouffa l'homme.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Professeur, votre Voldemort est un _agneau_, comparé au nôtre, répondit franchement Harry. Et quant au fait de pouvoir lutter contre lui, je l'ai déjà affronté huit fois avant d'arriver à cette époque, ce qui est plus que Dumbledore lui-même.

\- Et vous pensez que l'on va vous croire ?

\- Vous voulez quoi comme preuve ? Que je vous dise qu'il adore faire souffrir les gens, les torturer avec quelques sortilèges Doloris avant d'essayer de les tuer ? Bien sûr, il adore soumettre les autre également, d'où l'usage fréquent de l'Imperium. J'avais quatorze ans quand il m'a lancé les trois Impardonnables pratiquement les uns après les autres. Vous vous êtes peut-être battu en tant qu'Auror, mais ce n'est _rien_ comparé à tout ce que j'ai vécu à cause de cet imbécile de Mage Noir !

\- Je suis flatté, Harry, susurra une voix sifflante derrière lui.

Tout le monde porta son regard à l'endroit d'où venait la voix pour voir un individu possédant une peau blafarde, des yeux rouges et deux fentes à la place du nez.

Harry se plaça rapidement devant Remus, sortant sa baguette.

\- Tiens, Tommy, cela faisait longtemps, ironisa Harry.

Un éclat de colère traversa le visage du Mage Noir à l'entente de son véritable nom.

\- Tu n'es pas venu dans la Forêt, alors je suis venu à toi, fit Voldemort. Et je me suis dit que tu serais ravie de mourir devant ton _cher_ mentor.

A la surprise de tous, Harry rangea sa baguette, (après avoir jeté un sort d'immobilisation à Remus) et s'avança de quelques pas.

\- J'allais venir, Tom, si tu m'avais laissé le temps.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil inexistant mais un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu aimes tellement te sacrifier, cela ne me pose aucun problème, Harry Potter, dit-il. _Avada Kedavra !_

\- Harry ! cria Remus en essayant d'avancer.

Le rayon vert toucha l'adolescent qui tomba au sol, inerte. Voldemort tomba lui aussi avant de rapidement se relever, il eut un rire qui glaça le sang des personnes présentes alors que Remus réussissait à se libérer de ses entraves et à se diriger vers Harry, tombant à genoux devant lui.

\- Harry Potter est mort, _enfin_ ! exulta le Mage Noir. Et pour qu'aucun Survivant ne me gêne dans le Futur, je vais me faire un plaisir de tuer un de ses parents.

Voldemort dirigea sa baguette vers James Potter, qui était pétrifié sur son siège.

\- _Ava-_

\- Touche à un seul cheveu de mon père, et tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arriveras, Tommy ! fit la voix du Survivant.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui pour voir Harry Potter en train de se relever devant un Remus Lupin ahuri.

\- Tu devrais être mort, Potter ! s'écria furieusement le Mage Noir

\- Que veux-tu, Tommy, je veux vivre, fit Harry en ressortant sa baguette. Je serais toi, je ferais attention où traine mon âme.

Le Mage Noir blanchit.

\- Le Médaillon de Serpentard. La Coupe de Poufsouffle. Le diadème de Serdaigle. La Bague des Gaunt. Ton Journal Intime -d'ailleurs, tu peux dire merci à Lulu pour celui-là-. Nagini. Et comble de la surprise, j'en étais un aussi, énuméra Harry, faisant de plus en plus pâlir Voldemort. En me tuant, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, Tom. Te voilà mortel !

\- Même si c'était vrai, la victoire reposera sur notre habilité de sorcier, fit Voldemort et se recomposant un visage neutre. Et désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais je suis bien plus puissant que toi.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr, Tommy, objecta Harry.

\- Tu crois peut-être posséder une magie que je ne connais pas ? Ou une arme quelconque ? se moqua Voldemort en souriant narquoisement.

\- Les deux, je pense, répondit Harry.

Voldemort éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- S'agit-il encore d'Amour ? lança-t-il avec dégout. _L'Amour_, la solution favorite de Dumbledore. _L'Amour_, qui ne m'a pas empêché d'écraser ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe de mère !

\- Non, c'est vrai, répondit Harry, se forçant au calme. Mais l'Amour vous a empêché de me tuer alors que je n'étais qu'un bambin ! Dumbledore avait raison, l'Amour est plus fort que tout !

\- Dumbledore est mort ! cracha Voldemort, provoquant de nombreux chuchotements. Je l'ai vu ! Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre !

\- Oui, Dumbledore est mort, répéta Harry avec calme. Mais ce n'est pas de votre fait ! Dumbledore était mourant bien avant que vous prévoyez de le faire tuer par un étudiant ! Il a tout prévu avec l'homme qui l'a tué des mois avant sa mort !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? s'enquit Voldemort.

\- Severus Rogue n'était pas avec vous ! s'écria Harry. Il était avec Dumbledore, depuis le moment où vous avez voulu vous en prendre à ma mère ! A cause de cette chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais ! Rogue aimait ma mère, et s'il avait pu, il serait mort pour elle !

\- Il la désirait, acquiesça Voldemort. Mais après sa mort, il a reconnu qu'il y avait d'autres femmes qui lui conviendraient mieux, d'un Sang plus pure !

\- Et vous y avez cru ? se moqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être naïf, par Merlin ! A ce moment-là, Rogue espionnait déjà pour Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? se reprit Voldemort. Que Rogue soit avec moi ou pas, Dumbledore est mort, et son dernier plan a échoué ! Dumbledore voulait surement que Rogue soit le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? Mais cela n'a pas marché, petit bonhomme ! J'ai tué Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante il y a une heure ! Ce qui veut dire que le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de Sureau et le Bâton de la Destinée m'appartient !

\- Vous vous trompez, encore une fois, se moqua Harry. Moi qui vous pensait un minimum intelligent !

\- _Tu oses !_ s'exclama le Mage Noir, furieux.

\- Oui, j'ose ! rétorqua Harry. Parce que vous n'avez rien comprit, Tom Jedusor ! Rogue n'a jamais été le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau puisque Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore. Le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau est Draco Malfoy.

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage de Tom Jedusor avant d'être remplacé par un sourire arrogant.

\- Cela ne change rien ! s'exclama-t-il. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, j'irais tuer ce cher Draco.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, fit Harry. J'ai désarmé Draco il y a plusieurs semaines au Manoir Malfoy, je lui ai pris sa baguette.

Il montra la baguette d'aubépine qu'il avait en main.

\- Tout reposes sur ça n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il. Si la Baguette que vous avez en main sais que son ancien Maître a été désarmé, alors… Je suis le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau !

Il y eu un silence, puis les deux sorciers levèrent simultanément leurs baguettes.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Les rayons rouge et verts se frappèrent, le rouge prenant le plus en plus le pas sur le vert. Puis la Baguette de Sureau décolla, tandis que Lord Voldemort s'écroulait au sol. Mort. Harry rattrapa la Baguette de son mentor et souffla. Avant d'être pris dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

\- Tu as réussi, Harry ! beugla Remus avec enthousiasme. Tu l'as vaincu, c'est fini ! Tu vas pouvoir te marier avec Ginny et nous faire plein de petit Potter !

\- Calme-toi, Remus, fit Harry en souriant. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, tu sais. Et je n'ai même pas encore fait ma dernière année à Poudlard !

\- Mon fils a vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, fit James d'une voix blanche, ayant du mal à réaliser.

Harry sourit…

… et se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd. Ginny était lovée dans ses bras et il pouvait entendre la respiration du petit James grâce au baby phone. Il se recoucha doucement, songeant au rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais ce rêve-là était étrange. Il soupira, il aurait aimé que cela se passe comme ça. Revoir ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore avec Remus. Au lieu de ça, le dernier des Maraudeur était mort de la main d'Anthonin Dolohov et son fils Teddy était devenu orphelin. Il soupira une dernière fois en fermant les yeux en se disant que même si le Passé avait été difficile, son Futur avec sa famille ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

(*) Je parle bien entendu de Gellert Grindelwald, ici.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

_**SauleMarron19427**, pour vous servir !_


End file.
